ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons! (Feature Film)
is an upcoming live-action/Hand Drawn animated/comedy feature film featuring all Nicktoons characters from continuing Nicktoons shows (SpongeBob SquarePants, Fairly OddParents), classic Nicktoons (Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold, Angry Beavers…), and most recent Nicktoons (ChalkZone, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, My Life as a Teenage Robot…) and starring Brendan Frasier and Amy Adams. Written by Joe Stillman and Nicolas Stoller Music by Christopher Beck Distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing production companies Columbia Pictures and Nickelodeon Studios Plot When the Nicktoons city faces destruction, the Nicktoons characters attempt to hold a telethon to raise $50,000,000 to save their world. Cast *Brendan Frasier as Samuel Hopkins *Amy Adams as Emma Morgan Nicktoons Characters *Rugrats/All Grown Up: Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Susie Charmichael, Dil Pickles, Kimi Watanabe-Finster *Ren & Stimpy: Ren Hoek, Stimpy (cat), Mr. Horse, Powdered Toast Man, Muddy Mudskipper *Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko (wallaby), Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Shellbach, Spunky, Ed Bighead, Bev Bighead, Ralph Bighead, Gladys the Hippo Lady, Mr. Smitty, Ralph Bighead, Earl, Peaches *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, The Gromble, Zimbo, The Snorch, other background monsters *Hey Arnold!: Arnold, Gerald Martin Johanssen, Helga G. Pataki, Harold Berman, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Lila Sawyer, Sid, Stinky Peterson, Eugene Horowitz, Grandpa Phillip, Grandma Gertrude *The Angry Beavers: Daggett, Norbert, Barry Bear, Bing, Treeflower *Catdog: Cat, Dog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, The Greaser Dogs, Rancid Rabbit *Blue's Clues/Blue's Room: Blue, Joe, Steve, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Periwinkle, Sidetable Drawer, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Magenta, Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, Purple Kangaroo, Miss Marigold, Duck, Boris, Polka Dots, Roary, Fred, Sprinkles, Doodle Board, Dress Up Chest, Boogie Woogie, Silly Seat *The Wild Thornberries: Eliza Thornberry, Darwin the Chimp, Donnie Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry *Chickiepoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives: Chickiepoo, Fluff, Fuzzworth, Nibbles, Milo, Hedgie, Kiki & Kiwi *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Gary the Snail, Flying Dutchman, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Dirty Bubble, Man Ray *Rocket Power: Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, Maurice Rodriguez, Sam Dullard *As Told By Ginger: Ginger Foutley, Darren Patterson, Carl Foutley, Courtney Gripling, Macie Lightfoot, Dodie Bishop, Hoodsey Bishop, Blake Gripling *Invader Zim: Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, Ms. Bitters *Oswald the Octopus: Oswald, Henry, Daisy, Weenie *Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go!: Dora, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Isa, Tico, Benny, Big Red Chicken, Grumpy Old Troll, Señor Tucán, Swiper, Map, Backpack, Alicia, Click, Rescue Pack *Fairly OddParents: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tootie, Crimson Chin, Jorgen Von Strangle, Tooth Fairy, Chip Skylark, Britney Britney, Princess Mandie *Little Bill: Little Bill, Big Bill, Brenda, Alice, April, Kiku *ChalkZone: Rudy Tabootie, Penny Sanchez, Snap, Horace T. Wilter, Joe Tabootie, Millie Tabootie, Reggie Bullnerd, Byclops, Queen Rapsheeba, Skrawl, Terry Bouffant *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, Libby Folfax, Nick Dean, Betty Quinlan, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Mrs. Winnie Fowl, King Goobot III, Beautiful Gorgeous, Professor Calamitous *The Wonder Pets: Linny, Tuck, Ming Ming *My Life as a Teenage Robot: XJ9, Mrs. Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Brit, Tiff, XJ9's sisters, Queen Vexus *Danny Phantom: Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valerie Gray, Mr. Lancer, Ms. Tetslaff, Principal Ishiyama, Lance Thunder, Tiffany Snow, Shelly Makamoto, Jeremy Manson, Pamela Manson, Maurice Foley, Angela Foley, background boys, background girls, Lunch Lady Ghost, Box Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Spectra, Bertrand, Ember, Johnny 13, Kitty, Wulf, Fright Knight, Lydia, Femalien, Terminatra, Nightmerica, Youngblood, Hotep-Ra, Vortex, Undergrowth, Nocturne *Oobi: Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Angus, Bella, Inka, Mrs. Johnson, Moppy, Paula, Fred, Taro, Mamu, Papu, *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph Beifong, Appa, Momo, Zuko, Azula, various Avatar animals *Team Umizoomi: Milli, Geo, Bot, Umicar *The X's: Mr. X, Mrs. X, Tuesday X, Truman X *El Tigre: Manny Rivera, Frida Suarez *LazyTown: Stephanie, Sportacus, Stingy, Trixie, Ziggy, Pixel, Robbie Rotten, Mayor Milford Goodway, Bessie Busybody *Tak and the Power of Juju: Tak, Jibolba, Jeera, Keeko, Zaria, Lok, Navis, the Pupanunu people *Back at the Barnyard: Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Bessy, Mrs. Nora Beady, Farmer Buyer *Yo Gabba Gabba: DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends: Miss Spider, Holley, Squirt, Bounce, Dragon, Shimmer, Spinner, Wiggle, Snowdrop, Pansy, Spiderus, Gus, Beetrice *The Mighty B: Bessie Higgenbottom, Happy Walter Higgenbottom, Ben Higgenbottom, Hilary Higgenbottom, the Honeybee scouts *Jack's Big Music Show: Jack, Mary, Mel, Little Bad Wolf, Henry the Monster, The Grumpy Squirrel, Bongo Birds, Bugs, Laurie Berkner *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Kai-Lan, Ye-Ye, Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, Lulu *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Fanboy, Chum Chum, Bloodworth-Thomason, Boog Shlizetti, Lenny Flynn-Boyle, Mr. Hank Mufflin *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chief, Verminous Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, The Chameleon, Bird Brain and Zippy *Moose & Zee: Moose A Moose, Zee D. Bird *Play With Me Sesame: Ernie, Bert, Grover, Prairie Dawn *Piper O'Possum: Piper O'Possum *Nick Jr. Face: Face *Feetface: Feetface *The Backyardigans: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, Austin *Harvey Beaks: Harvey Beaks, Fee, Foo, Miriam Beaks, Irving Beaks, Claire, Princess Roberts *The Loud House: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud! Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lisa Loud, Lilly Loud, Clyde Animation Production Yowza Animaion studios Toronto,Ontario,Canada computer animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Vancouver British Columbia Trivia The Hey Arnold characters are in their old designs in this movie Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Canada